


《温水煮蜗牛》 chapter 24

by manguo



Series: 温水煮蜗牛 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo





	《温水煮蜗牛》 chapter 24

“这道菜，是为你学的。”

这句话着实普通，但连着许简前面那几句话就不能不让人多想。

看着许简那盛着醉人笑意的双眸，祁放更确定，那话语中的暧昧味道不是他的错觉。

“以后还有机会吃到你为我学的菜吗？”他低声问道。

许简抿了抿唇，目光有些飘忽：“你做我男朋友就可以。”

这几个字实在是轻得像是用鼻子哼出来的，但在安静的室内已经足够让人听清。

祁放却站了起来，走到许简那边挨着他坐下，附在他耳边低低地问：“你说什么？我没听清。”

许简被耳边的温热呼吸和带笑的磁性嗓音撩得麻酥酥的，也不顾刚才那点不好意思了，直接一转身搂住祁放的脖子，贴着他耳朵道：“我说……做我男人。”

说完这话，许简稍稍退后了一些，坐直了身子，两条白细的胳膊搭在祁放肩上，松松地环着。

他就这样亲昵地和祁放对视，嘴角弯着，笑出了脸颊左边的小酒窝，眼睛也弯如新月，掩不住其中的柔软情意。

饶是祁放有了心理准备也不免心神一荡，他笑着环住许简的腰，深深地吻住了他。

这是一个意乱情迷的吻，当两个人轻喘着分开时，许简发现自己不知何时坐到了祁放的腿上，他们发硬的小兄弟还隔着几层布料面对面打了个招呼。

许简红着脸去看祁放，看到祁放的喉结滚动了一下，他也不自觉跟着咽了一下口水。

他又一次楼住祁放的脖子，把头埋在他的肩膀处，轻声问：“去卧室吗？”

祁放闻言，直接托住许简的大腿把人抱了起来，向卧室方向走了过去。

喵喵优雅地迈着猫步路过，嫌弃地瞥了一眼许简：这个蠢奴隶居然都不会自己走路了吗？

许简被放在床上，脱去了衣服，绀青色的床单衬得他皮肤更加莹白。他就保持着被放下时的姿势躺在那儿，看着祁放脱衣服。

衣服一件一件地褪了下来，荷尔蒙随之在空气里肆意弥漫。

看着那有一段时间没见过的强健身躯和那已经昂然挺立的雄伟物件，忆起它给自己带来过的美妙体验，许简不禁又咽了一口口水。

祁放正巧看见，低笑道：“馋了？”

许简倒是诚实，“嗯”了一声。

祁放笑着欺身上前：“那你等会儿可别叫停。”

许简抬起一条腿勾住祁放的腰，轻缓地蹭着：“可不一定是谁先叫停呢……”

面对这样的挑衅，祁放以一个热烈的吻作为回应。

先是吮吸那柔软的唇肉，再是经过齿列闯入口腔，绕住对方的舌头缠绵。

两人很长时间没做过了，又正值情浓，一番唇舌交缠之间都更硬了几分，喘着气对视了一会儿，眼里不自觉带了笑意，甜腻得让空气都黏稠了几分。

许简稍稍喘匀了气，就从把另一条腿也勾在祁放腰上，盛情邀请：“进来吧，我之前…扩张过了。”

祁放把手探过去摸了摸，那里果然有些湿润，他又抹了点润滑上去，然后伸进一根手指抽插了几下，暧昧的水声清晰可闻。

祁放放低了声音，时深时浅地缓慢抽插：“这样吗……用手指？”

“嗯……”

“扩张的时候，在想什么？”低沉又磁性的声音仿佛蛊惑。

许简闭着眼睛，两颊酡红，小声答道：“在想你……”

“在想……我弄得没你舒服……”

“还想…你快点过来……我们在一起，然后…做爱……”

祁放笑着抽出了手指，俯身亲了亲身下的人：“真乖，这是给你的奖励。”

肉刃破开湿滑的穴口直直闯入，许简又惊又爽地叫了一声。似乎是觉得自己的声音有点大，许简不好意思地咬住下唇，闭上眼承受欢愉。

祁放坏心地加大动作，龟头频频蹭过许简的敏感点。许简几乎挂在祁放身上，这姿势本来进得就深，再被这样一弄，不禁发出呜咽般的声音。

许简睁开眼，染着情欲带着水汽的双眸带着薄怒瞪了过来，配着那粉白面颊上的两抹红晕、被贝齿咬得越发红润的双唇，这含嗔带怒的一眼竟是格外诱人。

祁放放轻放缓了动作，低头去吻身下人，许简被伺候得舒服了也就不计较，仰起头和他缠绵。

不多时，两人一起释放了出来，祁放亲亲许简的鼻尖，然后躺在他身边。

躺了一小会儿，祁放还在回味：“你的身体里有我，眼里心里也有我，感觉真的不一样。”

“我也觉得……很幸福很满足。”

祁放又道：“和你在一起的感觉比我想的更好，我好像更喜欢你了。”

许简忍不住笑了：“那再做一次你会喜欢得更多吗？”

“试试吧。”

声音散进空气里，温馨的气氛随之重归旖旎。

祁放起身打开了床头柜上的小音箱：“这次你可以叫出来了。”

他和许简面对面坐着，他用腿圈住许简，许简的腿则分别搭在他两条大腿上。祁放低头在许简的脖颈附近吮吻，留下一串艳丽的印记，许简眯着眼仰起头由他标记，左手伸到下面握着两人的阳具上下撸动。

两人都硬了之后，祁放躺了下去，身下那处却还立着，他示意道：“上来。”

许简一看就知道他打的什么主意，有些不情愿。

祁放又道：“就这一次，你累了就换姿势。”

“好吧。”

许简换了个姿势，分开腿跪坐在祁放小腹上，然后向后摸索着扶住祁放的阳具，直起身子慢慢找角度。

见祁放就那么躺着看着他把阳具往后穴里塞，许简有种当着男友的面玩弄自己的感觉，有些羞耻又有些兴奋。

“唔——”头部已经顺利进去了，“你扶我一下。”不然他真怕自己一屁股坐下去，直接把后半生性福坐断。

祁放坐起来了一些，掐着许简的腰，让他慢慢沉下去。

“好深……”

有了音乐的遮掩，许简也就不再压抑自己的声音，呻吟声伴随着他上下的动作溢满了房间……

 

几番酣战结束时，已经是黄昏了。

许简既满足又疲惫地瘫在祁放怀里，祁放也懒懒的，左手搂着许简的腰，右手玩着许简柔软的头发。

“为什么答应我了？”

“喜欢你呗。”

祁放笑了笑，又问：“什么时候开始喜欢的？”

许简认真想了两秒就放弃了思考：“说不上来，反正就越来越喜欢了。”

祁放低头在许简额头上亲了一口：“饿吗？饿的话我去把午饭热一热。”

“好，那你先去洗个澡吧，我等下再洗。”

“不一起洗吗？”

许简摇摇头，从祁放怀里出来，往旁边悠悠闲闲一躺：“太容易擦枪走火了。你那儿不怕磨损，我这儿可不行，我现在还觉得你在里面呢。”

祁放凑过去在他唇上亲了一口，道：“那就别说这话招我。”然后起身去了浴室。

许简躺在床上，听着水声，回味着一下午的厮磨，心里甜得要溢出来了。

我也更喜欢他了。

他想。


End file.
